Ammunition
Having a gun in Breaking Point is essential to your continued survival. Without a gun you are at the mercy of the Zombies, the environment and other survivors. But, having a gun by itself does preclude your survival, you also need the right ammunition for your weapon. Without the right ammunition or not enough ammunition that sudden gunfight can be over for you very quickly and then it’s a long walk back from the coast. Pistol Ammunition There is a range of Pistol calibers, magazine sizes, and different types of ammunition available in Breaking Point. From your standard 9mm Round to the powerful and player stopping .500 magnum round you will find all the information you require here, just remember having ammunition is good, having a gun that can use the ammunition is even better.' -9mm- The world's most common pistol round, standard issue among law enforcement and Military alike. Readily available in a number of variants and effective within 50m, although it is possible to make lethal shots beyond this range. The 9x19mm however does not quite pack the same punch as the equally popular .45ACP but its smaller cartridge allows for larger magazine sizes. *'''9x18mm Makarov - Russian round for use in the Makarov pistol. It has less recoil than the typical 9x19mm Parabellum but is also less effective against human targets. *'9x19mm Parabellum' - Standard full metal jacket ball rounds capable of moderate damage and minor hydrostatic shock effects. *'9x19mm +P+' - Loaded to a much higher pressure than standard 9x19mm, +P+ rounds have higher muzzle velocity, increased effective range and improved ballistics which increase damage and hydrostatic shock effects. -.45ACP- A very effective cartridge against human targets, the .45ACP has long been considered superior to the 9x19mm in regards to stopping power at the expense of higher recoil and lower magazine capacity. Most .45ACP loads are subsonic so special ammo is not needed when combining with a suppressor to achieve optimum results. A number of variants exist that build on the .45ACP's already impressive stopping power. *'.45 ACP' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate to high damage and hydrostatic shock effects. *'.45JHP+' - High velocity Jacketed Hollow Point rounds designed to cause maximum soft tissue damage. Highly effective against human targets. *'.45 TranQ' - Tranquilizer rounds designed to incapacitate human targets for a short time. -Magnum Rounds- From the .357 Magnum cartridge which was the one that started "Magnum" era of handgun ammunition, to the largest production handgun caliber available, the .500 Nitro Magnum. The Magnum Round is a very popular self defense round known for its excellent stopping power and its cult following. "I know what you’re thinking: 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I’ve kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you’ve got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" - Inspector "Dirty" Harry Callahan 7.65 x 17mm Browning The 7.65 x 17mm Browning ammunition is specifically made for the Russian Skorpion vz.61 and can only be used in this weapon. Shotgun Ammunition A shotgun shell or shotshell is a self-contained cartridge loaded with lead shot or a shotgun slug which is designed to be fired from a shotgun. Most shotgun shells are designed to be fired from a smoothbore barrel, but dedicated shotguns with rifled barrels may take a number of different rounds. A rifled barrel will increase the accuracy of slugs, but makes it unsuitable for firing shot, as it imparts a spin to the shot cup, causing a centrifugal force that makes the shot form a hollow "O" shape in flight. Hunting & Antique Ammunition Crossbow bolts Currently there are four types of crossbow bolts in game * Borehead – standard * Poison – causes infection * Tranq – tranquilizer bolts * Rambo – explosive tip Crossbow and bolts -.22 Long Rifle- A cartridge developed primarily for small game hunting, what it lacks in stopping power it makes up for by being extremely quiet and very easy to suppress. Headshots will still bring down a human target in one hit and recoil is practically nonexistent. The most common ammunition in the game. *'.22 Long Rifle' - Standard copper plated high velocity rounds capable of light damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. -.223 Remington- The .223 Remington is the parent cartridge of the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge, and shares similar properties. With the advent of the AR-15 platform, the .223 Remington cartridge saw increased popularity with sports and hunting shooters and has seen widespread adoption as a varminting round. Due to small differences in dimensions and loading, the .223 Remington variants can be safely and effectively fired from rifles chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO Various but not the other way around. *'.223 Remington' - Standard jacketed varmint round capable of moderate damage but low wounding and hydrostatic shock effects. *'.22-250' - A specialised .223 cartridge that began life as a wildcat cartridge, with a .250 Savage case necked down to accept a .224 calibre round., yielding higher muzzle velocities of over 1,100 m/second. The .22-250 was adopted by the Australian Special Air Service for use in urban counter-terrorism operations in an effort to reduced possible collateral damage from over-penetration and ricochets. *'.223 BTHP' - The .223 Boat-Tail Hollow-Point round features both a more aerodynamic tapered "boat tail" shape for flatter bullet trajectory and a jacketed hollow tip for superior wounding properties. Please note the values below are placeholders from the 5.56x45mm NATO Various page as they are the closest equivalent I currently have to work from. They will be pretty close however. - Smitti -30.06 Springfield- One of the most popular rifle rounds ever produced, the 30-06 Springfield is still widely used today over a century after its standardization. Standard loads have a slight edge over the stock 7.62x51mm NATO rounds and custom loads can reach .300 Winchester Magnum power levels. The standard 30-06 does not hold its power at range as well as the 7.62x51mm NATO round due to inferior aerodynamics. *'30-06 Springfield' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate/high damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. *'30-06 Hot-Loaded Match Grade' - A hot-loaded precision 30-06 round that comes close to .300 WinMag in performance. -.45-70 Government- Chambered in the powerful .45-70 Government cartridge, this was yet the largest caliber chambered in a Winchester repeating rifle. -.303 British- One of the precursors to the modern 7.62x51mm NATO round, the .303 British still packs quite a significant punch and can be just as effective as its successor in certain situations. It falls short of the 7.62x51mm NATO round in regards to accuracy and power at range. *'.303 British' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of medium high damage. *'.303 JSP' - High Power Rounds -.300 Winchester- A powerful hunting cartridge that has seen fielding in Law Enforcement and Military sniper units as a more powerful alternative to the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The .300 Winchester Magnum is devastating against human sized targets and is extremely accurate well beyond 1km. Precision ammunition is available for when the utmost in accuracy and power is required. * .300 Winchester Magnum - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of high damage and hydrostatic shock effects. *'.300 Match Grade WinMag Mk248 Mod 1' - A precision Match Grade .300 WinMag cartridge featuring a more aerodynamic Boat Tail Hollow Point round capable of lethal results up to and beyond 1,600 meters. -7.92x57mm Mauser- The 7.92×57mm Mauser (designated as the 8mm Mauser or 8×57mm by the SAAMI 2 and 8 × 57 IS by the C.I.P. is a rimless bottlenecked rifle cartridge. The 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge was adopted by the German Empire in 1905, and was the German service cartridge in both World Wars. In its day, the 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge was one of the world’s most popular military cartridges. In the 21st century it is still a popular sport and hunting cartridge that is factory-produced in Europe and the United States. Military Grade Rifle Ammunition -5.45mm Russian- Russian standard issue cartridge for the smaller caliber AK rifles. The 5.45x39mm is similar in performance to the American 5.56x45mm NATO in many ways but differs substantially in soft target performance. The 5.45x39mm round is very unstable and tumbles very quickly when entering soft targets creating much larger, unpredictable wound channels. *'5.45x39mm Russian' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of medium damage and medium/high wounding and hydrostatic shock effects. -5.56mm Nato- Standard issue rifle cartridge for all NATO forces, the 5.56x45mm has faced some criticism since its adoption in the early 1960's. High velocity and low recoil make it very usable but the round does not fragment or yaw reliably within the target and therefore does not create particularly serious wounds. Improved versions of the round have been fielded to address this issue. *'5.56x45mm NATO' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate damage but low wounding and hydrostatic shock effects. *'5.56x45mm Mk262 Mod 1' - A specialized 5.56x45mm round designed for use in the Designated Marksman role and standard in the Mk12 Mod 1. Similar benefits as the M855A1 in regards to soft target performance with greater effective range but decreased hard target penetration. *'5.56x45mm M855A1-EPR' - An improved 5.56x45mm round with more consistent performance against human targets. Moderate/high damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. *'5.56x45mm Subsonic' - Subsonic variant of the standard 5.56x45mm round. -6.5mm- An intermediate cartridge designed to bridge the cap in performance between the 5.56x45mm and the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges. The 6.5x39mm falls squarely between the two in terms of power and range wheres the lengthened 6.5x47mm Lapua has similar performance to the 7.62x51mm NATO. The 100 Round 6.5 Grendel mags can be also used for the board weapons in the UH-80 Stealth Hawk. *'6.5x39mm Grendel' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate damage and hydrostatic shock effects. *'6.5x47mm Lapua' - A lengthened 6.5mm cartridge designed for precision sniping, similar damage and wound profile to the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. *'6.5x39mm Subsonic' - Subsonic variant of the standard 6.5x39mm Grendel round. -300 Blackout- A cartridge developed as a potential replacement for the 5.56x45mm NATO round. The .300 Blackout is very similar in performance to the 7.62x39mm Russian cartridge used in the original AK-47 and AKM assault rifles. Higher power and greater effective range than the 5.56x45mm NATO, the Blackout is suitable for both assault rifle and short/medium range sniper platforms. *'.300 AAC Blackout' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. -7.62mm Russian- Standard issue rifle cartridge for the AK-47 and AKM Russian assault rifles. The 7.62x39mm cartridge is one of the most common intermediate power rifle cartridges in the world thanks to the prevalence of the Russian AK assault rifles throughout the world. The one drawback is the bullet does not wound as effectively as other assault rifle rounds due to its very high stability. *'7.62x39mm Russian' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate/high damage but low wounding and hydrostatic shock effects. -7.62mm Nato- Standard issue battle rifle cartridge for all NATO forces the succeeded the 30-06 and .303 British rounds. Most commonly found in Sniper Rifles, Designated Marksman Rifles, and Light Machine Guns, the 7.62x51mm NATO round is very effective against human sized targets and can penetrate many different types of non-reinforced cover. Several variants exist for different applications. *'7.62x51mm' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate/high damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. *'7.62x51mm Mk316Mod0' - A specialty sniper cartridge utilizing a lower drag hollow point round, effective range is extended beyond 1000m. *'7.62x51mm M80A1' - An improved 7.62x51mm round with more consistent performance against human targets and greater hard target penetration. Higher damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. * 7.62x51mm - Tranquilizer rounds designed to incapacitate human targets for a short time but with greater range the .45 Round. High Powered Rifle Ammunition -7.62x54mm Russian- Standard issue battle rifle cartridge for Russian high power rifles. Marginally higher performance than the American 7.62x51mm NATO round, particularly when it comes to maintaining power towards the end of its effective range. . *'7.62x54Rmm' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of moderate/high damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. *'7.62x54Rmm 7N1' - Sniper Enhanced Aerodynamics *'7.62x54Rmm 7N13' - Anti Person, Heat-Strengthened penetrator -9.3x65mm Russian- The 9.3x64mm Brenneke cartridge, developed in Germany in the late 1920's, is used as a specialized round in the SVDK for engaging heavy-armored personnel or targets behind cover. The projectile's lower velocity makes it less effective at longer ranges compared to 7.62 caliber counterparts. *'9.3x64mm 7N33' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of High damage and wounding/hydrostatic shock effects. -.338 Lapua Magnum- A popular military long range sniper round, the .338 Lapua's effectiveness against human targets is well documented and is slated to replace the .300 Winchester Magnum and the .50BMG as a multi purpose anti-personnel, anti-materiel round. A custom overpressure .338 Lapua cartridge was used to set the current world record for the longest confirmed kill at 2,475m. *'.338 Lapua Magnum' - Specialized cartridge for military long range snipers -.408 Cheytac- An intermediate cartridge designed to fill the gap between the .338 Lapua Magnum and the .50BMG, the .408 Cheytac produces more than three times the energy of a typical 7.62x51mm NATO round and is accurate and lethal beyond 2,300 meters. Equally useful and anti-personnel and anti-materiel roles. -.50BMG Nato- Originally developed as a heavy machine gun round, the .50BMG is known just as well for its long range sniping applications and anti-armor capabilities. The Mk211 Mod0 variant takes this a step up further by introducing a mixture of incendiary, high explosive, and armor piercing technologies to produce an extremely effective anti-vehicle armor penetrating round. Despite having less energy than the 12.7x108mm Russian, the .50BMG Mk211 Mod0 possesses far superior armor piercing capability. *'.50BMG NATO' - Standard full metal jacket ball round capable of extremely high damage. *'.50BMG Mk211 Mod0' - A multipurpose armor piercing round utilizing incendiary and high explosive to burn through most types of armor. An ideal round for vehicle engagements and the rarest ammo in the game. -.50 Caliber Machine Gun Rounds- The .50 Browning Machine Gun (.50 BMG) or 12.7×99mm NATO is a cartridge developed for the Browning .50 caliber machine gun in the late 1910s. category: Items Category:Ammunition